Doktor S
Doktor S (ドクトルS) is the engineer and creator of the XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms, and is an expert in the field of fire-control systems. Distinguished by his prosthetic nose and spiked gray hair, his specialty is ballistic weaponry. Personality & Character Not much of Doktor S's personality was revealed over the course of the series, although he was shown to be one of the more humane members of the 5 Gundam scientists when he expressed concern for the casualties that would result from the original Operation Meteor. He was also unwilling to allow Trowa to die from witnessing the murder of the true Trowa Barton, claiming there was no good reason to kill him. History Doktor S was one of the five scientists working on the first mobile suit, the Tallgeese, but ceased its development when the Alliance tightened its hold over the colonies. The scientists separated to different colonies where they constructed the Gundams for revenge against OZ for the death of Heero Yuy. He was opposed to Operation Meteor and switched the plan to attacking OZ bases, but Heavyarms' assigned pilot, the actual Trowa Barton, believed that the colonies should conquer Earth, rather than avenge Heero Yuy and was prepared to rat S out to his father Dekim. An engineer, willing to protect his family on Earth, killed Trowa, and a nameless young engineer who had been working on Heavyarms offered to take the dead man's name and Gundam and ignore Operation Meteor. S was reunited with his fellow scientists when OZ tracked them down. Lady Une ordered them to create mobile suits more powerful than the Gundams. The scientists complied by creating the Mercurius and the Vayeate, but were secretly reconstructing Deathscythe and Altron. When Romefeller Foundation engineer Tubarov attempted to suffocate the pilots and scientists, Lady Une released them, and the latter were rescued by soldiers of the Treize Faction. They met up with Heero and Quatre, explaining to them the complexities of the ZERO system. Unfortunately, OZ had located them and arrested them. Though Tubarov ordered that they be executed, Lieutenant Trant Clark decided to use Heero to test out the ZERO system, only for the pilot to go on a rampage. As their guards left, the scientists took the opportunity to quietly slip away. The scientists were detained by the White Fang, a group of colony revolutionaries who desired to completely oppose Earth. They had the scientists finish work on the captured OZ battleship Libra and reconstruct the Mecruius and Vayeate. However, they designed a malfunction in the former's main cannon so it would have to be repaired after each shot. Doktor S and the other scientists were killed on Peacemillion. Notes & Trivia * Along with the other Gundam Scientists, in both Super Robot Wars Z2 games Doktor S is a former member of the Celestial Being who work together with the other scientists to build the zero system before they leave the faction. * Doktor S appears to be much older when depicted in Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz, depicted with an increased amount of wrinkles and white hair at the temples. Gallery Doctor S.png